Skinny Love
by IlUvSkitTLes
Summary: Skinny Love: When two people love each other but are too scared to admit it, but still show it. Ally stopped writing for Austin way back in high school. Four years later, they find themselves picking up where they left off. Once Austin gets a girlfriend, Ally starts to develop feelings she's left behind for the blonde years ago. Too bad Austin's dealing with the same dilemma.


**A/N: This is my first Austin and Ally story and i'm kinda iffy about it. Be nice to me, I'm fragile ;)**

**Review/Follow/Favorite if you like it and I'll love you forever, okay? :***

**Skinny Love**

**:**_**When two people love each other but are too scared to admit it, but still show it**_

_**(Most events that occur in Austin and Ally are not accurate in Skinny Love. Since the characters are older, most of their traits have also changed. I do not own Austin and Ally, or any of the similar events that occur within my story, this is all from the bottoms of my brain.)**_

_**xx**_

"Dad, I know..." I sighed,letting him ramble into my ear as I dropped my bags in front of the chipped painted door that you could easily tell was half assed done. I tried catching my breath as I wedged the phone between my neck and my shoulder, trying to remember where I put my keys. Stupid stairs. Had she just gone to uni instead of taking the year (which led to two) off to save up money, she could be living in at _least _a decent apartment building. Had she known taking a break from school would result in her climbing six flights of stairs everyday because the super was too cheap to fix the elevator, and that the couple that fight at 5AM on the second floor every morning would be her alarm clock, she would be packing her suitcase for NYU that night.

That's where I originally planned on going to University. New York University. Until my father lost the music shop because they weren't pulling in enough money, he was forced to sell it and moved in with our grandmother. The last two years of high school I made it a goal to get the best grades, include myself in all extracurricular activity's, peer tutoring, anything I could get my hands on. Add Austin and song writing, it was a miracle I made it through high school with four hours a sleep and three cups of coffee everyday. I felt like I needed to be perfect and I refused to end up in the predicament that my father had gotten himself into.

But, a couple months before we graduated, everything started to become too much for me, and one day when I was walking home from peer tutoring after school, I collapsed. I woke up in the hospital, the doctor telling me something about low iron and high blood pressure, and I didn't care to listen. I needed to meet up with Austin. I needed to finish my literacy homework. I needed to go home, I had already wasted so much time being in this hospital, I was gonna have to pull an all nighter to get it all done.

My Dad demanded I drop one of my extra curricular activities for my health. I couldn't choose. They were all so important for University, I couldn't drop it all now, I worked too hard for it.

A week later I told Austin I couldn't write for him anymore. Music was my dream, that was all I wanted to do with my life. It's what got me up every morning. But music couldn't support me later on. I'd already promised myself I would get a high paying job. I wouldn't end up with like my dad. Austin understood, and we stayed friends. For a little while at least. As much as two people could when you've taken every hour of everyday to succeed in your studies. I didn't have time for much else after that.

Since my dad lost the Sonic Boom, I didn't have that job anymore (not like I got paid anyways), and since I'd dropped one of my extra curricular activities, I had time to get a real job. Some cell phone cart in my local mall, where I shared shifts with this cute guy, Dallas. We went on a few dates, but it never really worked out. He was too laid back, too lazy, didn't care about his grades.

Or maybe he just wasn't the blonde haired boy I used to write songs with.

I quit after graduation, intending to go to college with Austin, Trish, Dez and a couple people I'd met in the theater department at school. Until my dad told me he'd spent all my college savings on rent and food, after their grandma fell ill. I couldn't go back to my old job, and I couldn't stay in this town when everyone I knew was leaving it behind. So, I packed up my things and bought an apartment in New York, where I got a job at a Starbucks twenty five minutes away from me.

It was so cliche, it was ridiculous, right? Small town girl wanting to pursue her music career but she cant afford it, and moves in to a cheap apartment and gets a job at a tiny coffee shop down the block. But if cliche is what it took to get her a successful job and security for her future, why not?

That's why i'm here. In a shit box apartment in New York. At least she made it to the same city as her University.

"_I don't care if you have work. You need to see your grandmother.I think these are gonna be her last days, Al._" I rolled my eyes as I picked up the bags from the floor, pushing the door open with my foot. I walked in, leaving the keys in the door as I put the bags down on the table.

Did I leave the lights on?

"Dad, I can't afford to take the time off work." I took a look around the small apartment, looking for signs of someone being there. "And besides, I can't afford a plane ticket down there." I explained. Hopefully he could hear the guilt in my voice. I _was _guilty. It's not that I didn't want to see her, but my dad has been saying she's on her death bed for two years. I couldn't afford to take the chance, and I couldn't afford to not eat for a week just to get down there.

"_Ask Austin, he has money you can borrow. With that music career and stuff_."

I started to unpack the bags, shoving the cans and bottles into the cabinets, putting the phone on speaker so I could use both hands. If I didnt do it now, the bags were gonna sit there for weeks, because i'd be too lazy to do it. It took me almost three months to fully settle into this place when I first moved in. I would just take clothes out of my suitcase and into the laundry bin for weeks because I was too lazy and tired working unpredictable shifts at work.

"Dad, we've been over this twenty times. Austin's music career has died down since highschool. All the crazed teenage girls aren't into little pop singers anymore." I closed the cabinets, taking a minute to notice my heavy breaths. I really need to get back into shape. "And besides, I wouldn't ask Austin for money, even if he did have it."

"_He would give it to you though. That boy loves you_." I heard him pause and I took in his words. Sometimes I really wish he did. "_And so does your grandma. Which is why you're getting your butt down here as soon as you can_."

I groaned. "Not the guilt trip, dad, c'mon."

"Hey, Ally-"

I jumped, letting out a squeal as a turned around the face the blonde in my doorway. He was smirking, dangling my keys between his fingers.

I reached for my phone, taking it off speaker phone. I covered the speaker so my dad couldn't hear what I was saying. "You scared the _crap_ out of me Austin!" I hissed, causing him to giggle as he used the back of his foot to kick the door closed.

This was typical of him. Walking in like he owned the place. Which didn't make sense. He owned his own place, and it was a hell of a lot better than this place. But I didn't care, I loved his company, and over the last two years, our friendship had grown. We were a lot closer than we were in high school. The difference is, he actually is attending Uni (although he barely goes), whereas i'm still working in the same old coffee shop.

He dropped the keys on the counter, hopping onto it swiftly. I guess he didn't see I had _chairs_ for this type of thing. He eyed the phone in my hand, his brows furrowed with confusion.

I shook my head and brought the phone back to my ear. "I'll try to make it, dad, okay?" I rushed, as Austin held his arms out for me. He always knows when I'm stressed out. "Alright...bye, dad." I ended the call and dropped the phone on the counter as Austin pulled me to him.

"Whats up?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me and taking a piece of my hair between his fingers. "Hey, did you die your hair?"

I shook my head. Typical Austin, getting distracted easily. "No, my hair gets lighter in the summer if I spend too much time in the sun." I mumbled into his chest. I paused. "You smell really good." I pulled away to look at him. He looked good in general today. He looked like he took extra time on his hair that morning, instead of just rustling it with his hands. And he was wearing his blue shoes that he never wears in fear that they'll get dirty.

He had a date.

A blush crept onto his cheeks and he hopped off the counter. "Oh, uh, thanks."

I leaned back against the counter, crossing my arms over my chest. "You have a date." I said calmly.

Austin bit his lip, which I always found a little cute. He was always cute. But whatever. He nodded, smiling as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Remember that girl from Lit?"

"Oh, the red head from your class?"

He nodded again, walking towards the couch. I didn't say anything else as he dropped onto it, spreading out as he usually does.

At least she wasn't a blonde. That's what usually happens in those cliche stories right? The girl likes the guy and the guy ends up liking some blonde girl who's bitchy or has sex like it's her religion. Which is so stupid. Why did the girl need to be blonde? I knew plenty of blondes i'd trade over a brunette any day.

I followed him, kicking his legs so I could sit on the other end. I pulled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs.

This wasn't anything knew. Actually, I was surprised it was a date at all. Austin didn't like commitment. No strings attached. He must really like her.

"She's really good in bed-" He starts, like he knows what i'm thinking.

"Austin!" I gawked, throwing one of the couch pillows at his head. He caught it, laughing.

"So, that's why you asked her out. Because she's good in bed." He sat up, pretending to think about it, before nodding.

"Yup. Sounds accurate."

I shook my head, pushing at his shoulders, sending him flying back down on the couch again. "I can't believe you'd do that to the poor girl. What if she actually really likes you?" I asked, taking my attention off the blonde for a moment as I searched for the remote for the TV.

"Nah, we've discussed it. It's mutual." He shrugged as I flicked on the TV.

I watched the TV absently. "Oh." I whispered. Why did that bother me so much?

"Oh! Did you hear about Dez?"

I watched him sit up again, clapping his hands together as his eyes lit up.

I smiled, shaking my head. "No, what's up?"

"He got that offer to direct that movie down on Queen street." He said, excitedly.

My eyes widened and I smacked his arm. "Why didn't you tell me!" I squealed. "I can't believe he got it!"

Austin pouted, rubbing his arm. "I just did." He growled.

I turned back to the TV where this god awful show was playing, but I was way too lazy to change it at the moment. My stomach grumbled, causing me to groan. Austin laughed, patting my upper thigh as he got up from the couch. I looked over at him as he stalked towards the kitchen.

"Wow, you finally have groceries in the house!" He said sarcastically, trying to get on my nerves. I huffed flopping down on the couch where Austin used to be, burying my face in the couch.

"Fuck off." I usually don't use such vulgar words, but Austin started picking it up once he started uni and well, with being around him every minute of every day, I caught onto it. I tried refraining as best I could, but I worked the night shift last night and I went straight to the grocery store after work so I wouldn't have to do it later. I was stressed, tired, and hungry. I just wanted to sleep.

"Have you talked to them about getting that extra shift?" I could hear Austin's faint mumbled voice in the kitchen. He was probably stuffing his face. He was referring to my job at Starbucks.

I moaned, rolling onto my back so I was starring up at the chipped painted ceiling. Hey, it matched the door. I blew out a breath, "No. I'm trying to get day time hours first, before I go and ask for a six day work shift. I'm barely alive with five." I complained as I watched Austin rustle in the kitchen, which honestly wasn't far from where I was sitting. It was a very tiny apartment. He was purposely annoying me.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" I asked, getting up from the couch, walking into the kitchen in hope for something quick to eat so I could head to bed shortly.

"Mmm," He hummed, shoving the rest of his bagel in his mouth. "Mid terms. My mom's going freaking insane, up my ass about it every couple minutes."

I nodded, running a hand through my hair, getting tangled at the ends. Ehk. My hair was so dead, since I was always straightening it. I had split ends on my split ends. "Are you actually gonna study?" Austin made a deal with his mom, that if she let him go to New York for school if he got accepted to Juilliard, that he would actually try, and if he didn't, he had to go back to Miami. Looks like he'll be buying a one way ticket home soon enough. I sighed.

He shrugged,"Maybe. Dez was supposed help me with it, but he got that directing offer, and that girl from Lit...well, we won't be getting much studying done when we're together." He said with a smug look on his face.

I found it weird that he kept referring to her as The Girl From Lit, but I guess i'd rather not have a name to the face. I rolled my eyes anyways, giving up hope on getting something to eat, heading to my bed."Good for you, Austin, have fun." I refrained from coming on too harsh. I didn't need him asking questions on why I was so grumpy today.

"What- where are you going?" I glanced over my shoulder at him. He looked like a lost puppy.

"I'm tired, Austin. I haven't been home since 9PM last night." I explained, "Let yourself out, yeah?" I walked into the bedroom, not bothering to change out of my jeans. I pulled my sweater over my head, leaving my white v-neck on as I crawled into bed. I let the sweater sit on my floor along with a couple other pieces of clothing I couldn't care less for at the moment. I turned to lay on my stomach, throwing my face into the pillow. Pro to having small boobs: I can lie on my chest. Ha.

I waited for the sound of the door creaking, letting me know that Austin had left, but it never came.

Until I felt a heavy weight jump on my back.

"Ouf," I huffed, "Austin, get off me!" I groaned, turning on my side, which caused him to loose his balance, dropping onto the other side of the small bed. I turned to face him with a glare. "Yes?"

I watched him smirk as he pulled me closer to him. "Cuddle?"

"I don't wanna cuddle. I'm tired." I paused. "And don't you have a date?" I completely forgot about his date, and from the look on his face, so did he.

"It's in a couple hours. It'll be fine. You know I love to cuddle." He brushed it off, pouting as he tightened his grip on my waist.

I rolled my eyes playfully, turning my back to him as I tried for a second attempt at sleep, ignoring the heated sensation in my lower stomach. Butterflies?

"Shit!"

I ignored the profanity, rolling over in the bed, burying my face in the pillow. I hadn't gotten nearly as much sleep as I wanted to. At least it was the middle of the evening so I wasn't blinded by sun rays. Austin was the worst person to sleep next to. Always shifted and turning and rustling. I thanked all the gods that he wasn't a snorer.

"Ally!"

My eyes shot open and I lifted my head off the pillow, squinting at the boy starring at himself in the mirror. He groaned, running his hands through his extremely messy hair. I dropped my head back against the pillow as he turned to me.

"I slept for too long! I'm late! And look at my hair, Ally!"

"It's fine. " I mumbled, closing my eyes again.

"I can't go on a date with this- this...this!" He shouted, running his fingers through his hair in frusteration.

"Austin. Listen to me." I sat up fully, pursing my lips as I watched him pace the floor. "Your hair is fine. It's _fine_. And If you don't let me get back to sleep now, i'm going to shave it off." I grind my teeth. "Clear?"

"Geez, you really aren't a morning person, are ya, Als?" He joked, shaking his head as he left the room.

Not a morning person. Yeah. That's it. It had nothing to do with the fact that he cared so much about what he looked like for his date tonight. But, why did I care so much? I mean, is it because he won't have time for me if he gets a girlfriend?

That seems like the safest option, I'll go with that. Any other options could damage our friendship.

"Oh, hey Al, I invited Trish and Dez over later," He called from the other room. "You're not working right?"

Was I working? My schedule was so off the wall, I couldn't keep track with the constant changes.

"I don't think so."

Austin appeared back in the doorway. "I wanted to celebrate Dez on that job offer," He explained, shrugging like it was no big deal. "I'll be back around eight. After my date."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "What, no dessert after, Austin? I thought that's why you planned the date in the first place?"

"Who says we'll be eating?" He winked before he disappeared from my sight again. Ew.

**xx**

"You know what I heard? Your boobs grow if you slap them."

Austin, Dez and I stopped, silently waiting for Trish to explain further. She looked up from where she was sat on the couch with her feet propped up. Celebration of four in an apartment made for one, wasn't exactly the best idea Austin had ever had. "What? I'm serious. Some girl with huge boobs told me yesterday." She said innocently, shrugging off the weird looks that were being shot at her.

Dez shot a look at me before laughing. Hes definitely matured greatly since high school. "So, what?" He looked back at Trish, "You have big tits. Do you slap yours?"

Trish opened her mouth, but shut it quickly, speechless. I watched Austin and Dez hurl over in laughter at her reaction. I just shook my head.

"Did you even stop to think about why she was slapping her boobs, to discover this magical gift of hers in the first place?" Austin interrupted

"All of you shut up, and stop making fun of me." Trish growled, shooting daggers at Dez. "You're so lucky we're here to celebrate you, because the list of names to call you gets longer every time you open your mouth."

I blocked out the banter, glancing at Austin who was already looking at me, shaking his head, smiling. This is why we didn't meet up as much as we used to. Ever since Trish and Dez thought it would be a good idea to date in their first year of college. They broke up not even two months later, but everyone was surprised they lasted that long. Ever since then, all they do is argue and throw profanities around and threaten each other. I sighed, getting up from where I was sitting beside Trish, and curled up next to Austin on the arm chair. She didn't seem to notice, continuing to shout at the red head who was crossed-legged on the wooden floor beside her.

"I wrote a new song," I looked up at Austin with wide eyes. He hasn't written a song in ages. Well, that could also be because he's kind of terrible at writing them.

"You wrote one? That's...I mean, c-can I hear it?" I stuttered, "Now?" He usually kept his guitar here since he was here so often. It was probably somewhere under all the clothes scattered along my floor.

Austin cringed, untangling himself from me. "Not really. I mean...I have a good idea for it. And a couple lyrics..." He stood up, rubbing his hands together. He swallowed hard, "But...I need your help, Ally."

"Oh." I hadn't written a song for Austin since high school. The thought made me sweaty and lightheaded. I gave all of that up for a good successful job. I tried to forget about it, because every time I thought about it, I regretted it even more. I rubbed my hands on my jeans, getting rid of the sweat build up in my palms. "W-what-"

"Look, before you say no-" Austin interrupted, and the room fell silent. Trish and Dez had stopped arguing and were starring at me. I took an uneasy breath, glancing down at the wooden tiles of my apartment floor.

"I didn't say no, Austin-"

"I know, but before you _do_," He interrupted again. He's gonna get an unexpected punch in the throat if he keeps that up. "I think this could be our big break, you know?" He glanced back at Trish and Dez who starred back silently. "It's a good thing, Ally. You don't have to be afraid-"

I shot up from my seat, "I'm not _afraid_!" I snapped. I didn't stop music because I was _afraid_. Austin knew that. He knew everything, he was my best friend, But right now, he was acting like a total idiot. "It didn't work out the first time. Why would it work a second?" Why am I asking questions when I wanted nothing to do with the conversation?

"It didn't work because you abandoned it! I couldn't do it without you, Ally." He whispered, as if only I was supposed to hear it, but Trish gasped in awe.

Crap. I wasn't gonna live this one down. Since high school she was convinced Austin liked me, and has been trying for years to prove to me so. I never believed her, because it wasn't true. It was best friend behavior. Trish thought differently because she had guys on short leashes, she never let them get too close to her in fear of getting hurt. That's why she hasn't had a serious relationship, or really a relationship at all since she broke up with Dez. And that's why she thought Austin was in love with me. _Which clearly wasn't the case since he had just been out on a date that evening_.

"If we...if we just...try again. It could work." He pleaded, "We can do this."

I swallowed hard, controlling my nerves. What if I wasn't as good as I was back then? What if he decides in the middle of this, that he doesn't want me as a song writer anymore and abandons me like I abandoned him?

After I quit working with Austin back in high school, he hired a new song writer but it wasn't working out and his songs became less popular. It was reality. It was what happens in the real world. You can't be a one hit wonder your whole life. And the chances of making a comeback after four years...nearly impossible.

"Austin...I-I can't." I watched his face drop, along with Trish's who was right behind him. "I can't...I don't have the time for it. I never did after Sonic Boom shut down. I work ten hour night shifts, five days a week, barely making rent every month. I teach Piano lessons on Saturdays- on Sunday all I want to do is catch up on the sleep I don't get."

"Once we start writing songs and get big, you'll have load of money, Ally." He suggested, shrugging his shoulders like he already knew he lost the argument. "I'm here all the time anyhow. Might as well make use of it. And even if we don't make it big, it's still something we love to do."

**xx**

"Did you think about it?" Trish pushed, causing me to roll my eyes. It's been three days since I told Austin i'd think about it, and Trish hadn't stopped pestering me about it. Something about falling in love all over again, or something.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it." I growled, pulling my hat over my ears. It was freezing out, but the snow was slowly melting away into Spring, thank god.

Trish huffed, taking another bite out of her jelly donut. I scrunched my nose in disgust. "There's this thing they invented- It's called vegetables. And they're actually healthy for you, can you believe it?!" My voice dripping with sarcasm.

Trish waved me off, licking her fingers. "I'm gonna ask you again. Spare me the sarcastic remarks, yeah?" I pursed me lips, glancing at the cars passing by as we walked towards Starbucks. "Did you think about it, or not, Ally?"

"Nope." I popped the 'p' and avoided her gaze. She always knew when I was lying, it was a terrible trait for someone who was friends with her. Maybe I was just a terrible liar. Ha_, yeah right_. _I'm awesome at lying._

"You've been thinking about him for days, haven't you?" Dammit, she didn't even need to look at me to tell I was lying. Was my lying voice that obvious? "Ally, you seriously do not know how long I've been waiting for you to open your stubborn eyes and realize your feelings. Oh my god." She squealed, a kick in her step as we happily made our way to my work for my next shift. Okay, maybe she was the only happy one. And-

Wait.

"_What_?" I stopped dead in my tracks. Feelings? "What _feelings_? Like, for Austin?" I asked, gobsmacked. Was she serious?

"What the hell did you think I was talking about?" Trish stopped also, after realizing I hadn't moved from my spot in the melting puddles of snow sprawled all along the side walk.

"Austin's offer." I deadpanned.

Trish rolled her eyes. "That's just an excuse to spend more time with you, Ally. You've been distant again, and he's scared it's like back in high school. You stopped talking to everyone for a while. A couple people thought you were suicidal." She explained, and for the first time in a while, she was having a serious conversation with me. Cherishing this moment, because it doesn't come often, with all the years I've been friends with her.

"I'm not doing it purposely this time, though, Trish." I started walking again, because if I didn't, my boss takes off thirty minutes of pay if I'm late just over a minute. "They switched my work schedule from day time, to nights again and my body hasn't gotten used to it yet. I'm just tired, but I already explained that to Austin when he was over on Friday-"

"Wait, when did that happen?"

"What? _Trish_, i'm in the middle of-"

"Oh, wait, he came over _before_ his date?"

"Trish-"

"_And_ after? And you're telling me this guy doesn't have a thing for you?"

I groaned, pulling my hat down further over my ears. I didn't want to have this conversation again. It always gives me a little bit of hope and suspision that he just might, but then he goes on to explain about the one night stand he had the night before and _poof _my hope is gone. And my self-esteem drops miles every time.

"He doesn't. Screw off about it." I said harshly, whipping the doors open to my work, the smell of coffee hitting my nose instantly. I never actually liked the smell that much. Ehk.

"Yeah? What did he do when he came over, Ally?" She continued, following me behind the counter. She didn't care about getting in trouble with the boss. I'm surprised she hadn't even bumped into him yet, since she'd been coming around her for a good four months. I'm pretty sure she takes coffee from the back too.

I shook my head, laughing nervously. This wasn't gonna end well. I pulled my coat off and hat. "Will you stop it? We're best friends, Trish. God forbid best friends cuddle or sleep in the same bed, or sit on the same couch without someone up their ass about catching feelings."

Trish didn't seem taken back by my harsh words. In fact I don't think she was even listening to half of what I just said, as her smirk grew on her face. "_Best friends _don't cuddle in bed when one has a date. And _best friends _sit beside each other on the couch, not _in their laps_. Best friends don't get jealous when the other person has a date."

"I hate you."

"You hate the fact that I know you better than you know yourself."

**xx**


End file.
